Blue Bird Illusion
by Ya-chan1
Summary: En un mundo donde las personas son capaces de controlar todos los elementos de la naturaleza, se crean continuos conflictos entre las naciones. En un ambiente de tensión, donde las personas tienen miedo de las otras y adonde el elemento que predomina sobre todos es el fuego, un grupo de jóvenes se rebelan contra este destino. Este es el Team Luce.
1. Cap 0

Hola, antez todo me presento, soy Ya-chan y esta es mì primer fic en espanol. Sì, porque soy italiana XD

Pues, despues de pensarlo mucho (y muuuucho mas), he decidido traducir una vieja fic que estoy todavìa escribiendo. Es algo un poco problemático, porque no se escribir bien en espanol (se nota, jeje). Pero puedo confiar en la ayuda de mi beta-reader Sumi, que me revisa la fic arreglandola de los errores mas evidentes. No se hasta cuanto podré seguir traduciendola, porque es un poco dificil, pero es algo que quiero hacer.

Quiero decir que por cargar este fic aquì, ha sido un dolor de cabeza! No entendia porqué tenia problema con que me borraba algunas cosa... despues de preguntar y preguntar y preguntar... al fin he entendido mi error. Gracias por sus ayuda chicas!

Dos palabras antes de empezar con la fic: este fic tiene una larga historia. Habìa empezado con el nombre de The Legend y aunque hablaba de combates de elementos (o poderes), tenia diferente trama. Desafortunadamente los ultimo capitulos se habian borrado de mi ordenador, y por eso lo he dejado plantado sin acabarlo. Despues de un año, ha renacido con otro nombre y otra trama (creo que lo he empezado el 2008). Y con la llegada de otros manga y dibujos animados como el Avatar Aang, me he inspirado en esos mundos (aclaro que este no es una mezcla con Avatar).

Y pues, que mas decir? Leen y dejen review. Y si quieren, pueden ir en mi cuenta youtube a ver el trailer y los opening. Hasta luego (o mejor decir ciao?)!

(Perdon por mi espanol!)

* BLUE BIRD ILLUSION *

Introduccion

En un mundo donde las personas son capaces de controlar todos los elementos de la naturaleza, se crean continuos conflictos entre las naciones que comandaban los diferentes elementos. Pero luego con los años los distintos países habían encontrado una manera de vivir juntos en paz, quedándose cada uno en su propio territorio sin invadir el espacio de los demás.  
Hasta que un día, los maestros de fuego deciden cambiar drásticamente las cosas, empezando una invasión masiva y destruyendo los países que se oponían a su poderío.  
Con los años, se crearon organizaciones de personas malvadas como el Team Magma, al servicio del país del Fuego, que tiene como misión luchar contra los rebeldes – El Team Aqua que se ha separado de las tradiciones del país de Agua, y que se dedica a hacer comercio con los países de Fuego y otros - Y el Team Rocket, personas sin el dominio de los elementos, pero ladrones expertos y capaces de someter a las personas con sus inventos.  
En un ambiente de tensión, donde las personas tienen miedo de las otras y adonde el elemento que predomina sobre todos es el fuego, un grupo de jóvenes se rebelan contra este destino.

Este es el Team Luce.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Lanzallamas!- gritó un chico. Desde sus manos salieron tiras de fuego que llegaron a golpear la persona en frente de él.

- ¡Arghhh!- gritó asustado, cubriéndose el cuerpo para evitar quemarse y terminando por caer al suelo.

- Y con esto, hacen diez- apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

- Diez en un día- dijo un muchacho de su misma edad y de pelo castaño, llegando detrás de él-¿No te cansas? Vas a terminar no dejando a nadie en pie- el otro joven permanecía tendido en el suelo, quejándose de las quemaduras.

- Todos son unos ineptos- dijo el muchacho con una mirada de superioridad, desordenando su pelo rebelde de color negro. Llevaba un uniforme rojo y negro con un símbolo de fuego en el pecho, como las personas presentes en esa gran sala.

- ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado exigente? No todo el mundo está a tu nivel, ya sabes.

- Sí, todos son demasiados débiles- movió su hombro en un movimiento circular el cual calentó los músculos de su cuello- Todavía no puedo encontrar un digno oponente- miró como sus otros compañeros levantaban al derrotado muchacho del suelo y se lo llevaban lejos- Estoy cansado de este lugar- dijo con impaciencia antes de salir.

- Tienes que tener paciencia- el castaño lo siguió- Todavía no nos han dado la orden de atacar.

- Estoy harto de esperar- dijo con desesperación- Quiero pelear. Destruir a los enemigos. Saborear el placer de la victoria- estrechó sus manos inquieto- En cambio, nos hacen quedar aquí a pudrirnos. ¡No lo soporto!

- Hace apenas un mes que invadimos una ciudad del país de la Tierra.

- Sí, que decepción esos de Kyoto City- se quejó- Me he enfrentado con dominadores de tierra mejor que ellos.

- Creo que has llegado a un nivel de habilidad tan alto, que ahora ya no tienes rivales. El único capaz de estar a tu nivel es Gary. Tú y él son la fuerza impulsora de nuestro equipo.

- Gary... tsk, no hables de ese gusano- hizo una mueca de disgusto- Él piensa que es superior a todos. ¡Yo soy mucho mejor!- entró a una habitación abriendo de un golpe la puerta y quitándose su uniforme.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No ves?- arrojó el uniforme en una silla, tomó la ropa de adentro un armario y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Vas a hacer otro desastre? La última vez terminaste destruyendo otra posada, y sólo porque uno te había rozado el brazo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer si son tan estúpidos? Quien no puede dominar un elemento, se debe considerar un inútil.

- Eso no significa que tengas que destruir todo. Esas personas nos pueden llegar a ser útiles algún día.

- ¡Ya, ya, como digas!- dijo con acento aburrido y poniéndose sobre las espaldas una capa- Richie, a veces eres muy tedioso.

- Llámame aburrido, pero no puedo permitir que crees más problemas para nuestro Team Magma.

- Como quieras... entonces estaré afuera por un poco- se dirigió a la puerta que daba al exterior de la nave en la que viajaban y que en ese momento estaba atracada en un puerto solitario.

- ¡Ash, espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Nuestras órdenes eran las de no moverse de aquí todavía.

Ash se volvió hacia él y lo miró con una mirada molesta e irritada.

- Nadie puede decirme qué hacer. Yo hago lo que me plazca.

- Pero...

- Relájate Richie- suspiró mientras bajaba por las escaleras- Sólo voy a dar un paseo, y quien sabe, quizás por fin encuentre alguien de mi altura. Aunque lo dudo- sin decir más, se alejó por el sendero que lo conduciría a la ciudad más cercana.

- Siempre es lo mismo con èl, hace lo que le da la gana... - Richie suspiró con pesar y volvió a la nave.


	2. Cap 1

Pues, ahora sì empezamo de verdad con la historia.

De nuevo doy la gracias a Sumi por corregir la fic.

Por alguna duda, dejen review, ok? Ciao!

*** BLUE BIRD ILLUSION ***

**Cap.1**

**Team Luce**

- No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro... - hizo una mueca de disgusto, dando patadas en el suelo y sosteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos- Qué aburrido es Richie. ¿Cómo espera derrotar a Team Aqua asì? Serán nuestros aliados, pero no confió en ellos.

El azabache oyó una voz en la distancia.

- ¡Que alguien los detenga! ¡Son el Team Luce!

Ash al escuchar ese nombre se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Vio gente corriendo a toda prisa y dispersándose en diferentes direcciones. Uno de ellos llegó hasta él. Estaba cubierto por una capa oscura y la capucha ocultaba parte de su cara.

- Qué bien... Team Luce- dijo con una sonrisa divertida- Justo a tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de encontrarme con estos rebeldes- desde la palma de su mano apareció una llama- Vamos a ver si son tan buenos para luchar, como dicen.

Vio a la persona que corría hacia él, tan concentrada sólo para escapar de los perseguidores y sin percatarse de las intenciones del desconocido chico, que sólo estaba esperando que estuviera lo suficiente cerca para atacarlo. Pero cuando Ash trató de dar un golpe de fuego, sin preaviso la persona saltó frente a él y le superó con una agilidad increíble, aterrizando justo detrás. Ash lo miró sorprendido, sin palabras, y como si no hubiera pasado nada la persona continuó su fuga penetrando en la ciudad. Ash se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese rebelde del Team Luce ignorarle de esa manera? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pegarle!

La única cosa que había llegado a distinguir cuando pegó el salto frente a él, fue su constitución delgada y unos mechones de pelo naranja.  
Apretó fuerte sus puños, frustrado de no haber podido luchar. Sus manos temblaban de venganza y sin pensarlo más se dispuso a correr detrás de la persona. Seguramente lo llevaría al resto del grupo. Tenía curiosidad por ver el rostro de algún miembro de ese famoso Team Luce. Había oído muchas historias acerca de ellos. Nadie sabía cuántos eran, ni cómo se veían, pero se sabía que dominaban diversos elementos y eran tan buenos en la lucha que más de una vez se escapaban del ataque del Team Magma y del Team Aqua. Había incluso una gran recompensa para quien lograra capturarlos o matarlos.

Pero a él no importaba el dinero o la gloria, sólo quería desafiarse a sí mismo y comprobar si eran tan fuertes como se decía.

- Al parecer ha desaparecido... - dijo Ash, parando de correr y mirando alrededor. Era difícil entender en que callejón se había deslizado.

Camino un poco, luego oyó voces en la distancia. Parecía que había una fiesta popular. Se acercó y vio a un grupo de muchachos que habían armado un pequeño espectáculo de magia usando trucos para impresionar a la audiencia. Todos aquellos que se habían reunido cerca, observaban con asombro y aplaudían cada una de sus acciones. Ash se acercó y miró fijo sus movimientos. Se dio cuenta de que no eran simples trucos.

- Dominatores... - susurró, sorprendido.

Pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, seguro pensaban que estaban usando trucos de magia sencillos. Pero él era un dominator de fuego, y después de luchar años contra varios oponentes, podía distinguirlos entre las personas normales. Le fue suficiente con prestar atención a cómo movían sus manos y el cuerpo.

Un chico de piel oscura, ojos finos y pelo marrón con las puntas peinadas hacia arriba, era el presentador del espectáculo y con sus palabras exaltaba la escena. Llevaba una camisa de color naranja con manga corta, sobre una chaqueta sin mangas, y un pantalón entre verde y marrón.  
Una chica con el cabello largo y castaño atado en dos colas, dos mechones largos a los lados de la cara, con una larga falda blanca, camisa azul y un velo transparente sobre su cabeza adornado con flores, entretenía a la gente tocando su extraño instrumento de viento, mientras que detrás otras dos chicas se preocupaban de los demás efectos especiales.

Uno de ellas tenía corto cabello color marrón oscuro con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro, un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza con el símbolo blanco, y los ojos azules. Un conjunto adherente de camiseta de manga corta color rojo, una falda blanca que enmarcaba sus caderas y pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro. Guantes blancos y azul, y un bolso de color amarillo.  
La otra chica tenía los ojos y el cabello largo de color azul, con un sombrero blanco en la cabeza con la punta que caía hacia atrás y un vestido compuesto por top blanco debajo de un chaleco negro, una corta falda rosa, botas del mismo color, calcetines negros y en el cuello una larga bufanda de color rosa.  
Después, entre ellas salió otra chica. Piel clara, ojos verdeagua, alta y delgada, de pelo de color naranja recogido en una pequeña cola de lado. Llevaba pantalones cortos verde agua y una camiseta amarilla sin mangas con tirantes rojos. Alrededor de su cuerpo algunos velos que se movían al compás del viento, que tal vez servían más para ocultar los gestos de la mano mientras usaba el dominio. Ash miró a la chica en éxtasis, mientras movía sus manos hacia arriba y pequeñas salpicaduras de agua se elevaban con ella. La chica sonrió ante los aplausos de los espectadores, que estaban igual que él encantados con la figura de la chica. Sus ojos hermosos eran casi hipnóticos y hechiceros. Por algunos minutos Ash se quedó viendo el espectáculo como una persona cualquiera, pero luego recordó ese particular cabello anaranjado.

- ¿Será... posible que sea ella quien...? – se dijo perplejo.

El pequeño show terminó y la gente reunida dejó algo de dinero en un contenedor que el chico de piel oscura pasó por delante de ellos para recoger las ofrendas. Entonces él se detuvo delante de Ash con el contenedor. Los dos se miraron por algunos segundos, después el presentador le sonrió.

- ¿Te gustó el espectáculo?- preguntó cordialmente.

Ash permaneció en silencio, y luego le dejó algunas monedas.

- Oh, sí... mucho- le devolvió la sonrisa.

El chico se suponía que era un par de años mayor que Ash, tenía un físico más robusto y la primera impresión que dio fue de alguien confiable y responsable. Las cualidades ideales del líder de un equipo.

Sí, tenía que ser él. Perfecto, había identificado el componente más fuerte del grupo.

- ¡Oh, hermosa doncella! ¿Disfrutaste de el show?- su expresión cambió por completo al ver a la chica que estaba a su lado.

- Sí, sí...- afirmó la chica todavía entusiasta- Ellas son muy buenas.

- Si deseas, podemos realizar sólo para ti un bis, señorita- dijo él muy cariñoso.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo la chica feliz.

- Oh, por supuesto! Déjame también tu número de teléfono, dirección de tu casa y ... ¡ayy!

- Ya suficiente Brock- dijo la chica pelirroja, apareciendo detrás de él y agarrando rápidamente su oreja izquierda, sin que este pudiera hacer algo.

- ¡Ay ay, Misty! Estaba en el medio de una discusión muy importante con esta hermosa chica y... ¡Ouch!

- Sí, como no- respondió ella con sarcasmo, sin soltar su oreja, luego miró a la pobre muchacha que no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo- Pido disculpas en su nombre por haberte molestado. A veces Brock tiende a comportarse de una forma bastante idiota- sonrió amablemente.

- ¡Hey!- dijo ofendió al chico que no podía moverse.

- Oh, descuida, no es nada... - dijo la muchacha avergonzada, absteniéndose de reír delante de esa escena tan graciosa y preguntándose si aquello era parte del espectáculo.

- Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo. Adiós- ella se volvió y arrastró al pobre muchacho con ella- Vamos Brock.

- ¡Oy, oy, se caminar Misty!- Reclamó el chico un poco llorando de dolor.

Ash miró sorprendido la escena. Ciertamente no esperaba este comportamiento de un famoso líder del Team Luce.

¿Es posible que se hubiera equivocado? Pero, ¿quién más podría ser entonces el líder? En ese grupo había sólo chicas, aparte de él. Tal vez el primer episodio fue sólo un engaño del chico para desviar las sospechas sobre él. Inteligente, sí... digno de un verdadero estratega.

Vio el grupo reunirse y arreglar las cosas en el carro, mientras la gente se alejaba en otras direcciones. A los pocos minutos los chicos ya habrían terminado de sacar todo y hubieran desaparecido de nuevo. Tenía que pensar rápidamente qué hacer.

- Misty Ayy, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan brutal?- dijo Brock frotándose la oreja.

- ¿Y será posible que siempre debas hacerte el mujeriego con cada chica bonita?- respondió ella con el mismo tono- Debemos estar alerta, nuestros enemigos podrían estar en cualquier lugar buscándonos. Y tu pierdes tiempo jugando.

- Calma Misty- dijo la chica de cabello castaño que llevaba su vestido blanco de la escena. Se quitó el velo que tenía sobre su cabeza- No podemos seguir agitándonos. Terminaremos por estresarnos.

- Piensa como quieras Melody, pero tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí- Misty se volvió hacia la muchacha con el rojo pañuelo- ¿Dónde estan las cosas?

- Está todo en el carro- dijo ella- Podemos irnos.

- Bien, vamos. Brock, tú conducirás. Melody y Dawn se quedarán arriba de la carreta, mientras May y yo caminamos al lado.

- ¡Oh, no, otra vez no!- dijo la aludida resoplando- Me cansé. ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar abajo? ¿Y por qué no lo hacen Melody o Dawn?

- Debido a que somos más bonitas- dijo Melody desde la parte superior del carro sacando su lengua como burla.

- Grr, bájate y enfréntame!

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo Misty harta- May te necesitamos abajo, porque tu dominio es más eficaz sobre el terreno. Y pues, yo también voy a caminar contigo.

- ¡Uff, pero es una injusticia!- dijo May algo molesta cruzando los brazos.

- Ríndete May, es el destino- dijo Melody riendo entre dientes- Algunas personas están destinadas a permanecer arriba... y otras abajo.

- ¡Ahora te voy yo a mostrar quién se queda abajo...!- dijo May con la fuerte intención de golpear el pie derecho de la castaña, pero antes de hacerlo le llegó un balde de agua mojándola. Asombrada se encogió de los hombros y miró a la chica a su lado- ¡Misty!- reclamó.

- Suficiente- dijo Misty y apoyo en el suelo el balde vacío- ¿Quieres que los demás se den cuenta?

- Misty tiene razón- dijo Brock- Si ahora usas tu dominio, nos dejarías expuestos.

- Uffi- la chica se estremeció por primera vez- ¿Pero había necesidad de mojarme? Si me enfermo, ¡yo sé quién tendrá la culpa!

Misty y Brock se miraron y suspiraron antes de empezar a marcharse. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos saliendo fuera de la ciudad y eligiendo un sendero, hasta que tres hombres se pararon delante su camino.

- ¡Alto ahí!- dijo uno de ellos, haciendo el gesto de pararse. Brock detuvo la carreta antes de atropellarlos.

- ¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó el chico que conducía.

- Tenemos que hacer algunos controles... Estamos buscando dominadores- dijo el otro mirándolos uno por uno.

- ¿Dominadores? Hay varios alrededor... - preguntó Brock, fingiendo no entender.

- Seguro lo han oído- dijo el tercero del grupo que se acercó a May observándola de cerca, ella puso una cara molesta- Team Luce... dominadores rebeldes. Alguien nos ha informado de que iban a pasar por aquí.

- ¿Team Luce?- dijo Brock divertido- Pues, lo ven. Nosotros somos simples viajeros, no dominadores.

Los tres hombres lo miraron no muy convencidos de sus palabras.

- No, estoy seguro de que la información era verdadera. ¡Que todos se bajen, tenemos que comprobar!

- No tienen ningún derecho!- dijo irritada Misty, bloqueando a Melody y Dawn antes que bajaran del carro.

- ¿No tenemos el derecho?- Repitió divertido el segundo guardia del grupo- Querida, no me importa si tenemos la razón o no. Estamos interesados sólo en capturar al famoso Team Luce y así recibir la recompensa.

- Sí, eso pensé... - dijo ella mirándolo con asco.

- Adelante, ¿qué están esperando?- uno de los tres agarró a Dawn por el brazo para jalarla hacia abajo- ¡Bajen!

- ¡Oye!- se asustó Dawn.

- ¡Déjala!- Brock agarró el brazo del hombre para bloquearlo y lo miró amenazante.

- ¿Ah sí? Y si no lo hago, ¿qué me haces?- dijo desafiante.

- May- Misty llamó a la otra chica.

- Sí, estoy lista- dijo la chica con el pañuelo rojo. Golpeó con fuerza el pie derecho en el suelo y la tierra empezó a temblar, haciendo emerger de abajo una pared alta hecha de tierra delante de los tres hombres.

- Pero, ¡¿qué...?!- los tres cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa.

- ¡Son ellos! ¡Están utilizando sus poderes!

- ¡Melody! ¡Vayan ustedes adelante!- dijo Misty. La pared los estaba cubriendo de la vista de los tres guardias.

- Sì- Melody se levantó en pie y cruzó los brazos. Con un poco de dificultad y usando una ráfaga de viento levantó la carreta del suelo. Dawn y Brock se agarraron bien fuerte- ¡Vamos!- dijo ella señalando con el brazo hacia adelante y moviendo el carro por otro camino.

Se quedaron allí solo Misty y May, con la pared de tierra que ya se estaba desmoronando.

- ¡Maldita sea!- los tres chicos se levantaron de el suelo- De prisa, ¡que están huyendo!

- ¡No irán detrás de ellos!- dijo Misty girando el brazo y apuntándolo hacia de ellos. A su gesto, un chorro de agua los hirió, haciéndolos caer varios metros lejos.

- ¡Ahhh!- gritaron los tres hombres botados en el suelo.

- ¡May, vamos!- dijo Misty y las dos comenzaron a correr.

- Uhh... - uno de los tres comenzó a levantarse y miró a su alrededor- ¡Oigan! ¡Levántense!- gritó él- ¡El jefe nos regañara si dejamos que se escapen!

- S-sí... - los dos se reunieron y persiguieron a los fugitivos.

- ¿May, están lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras?- preguntó Misty corriendo.

- Vamos a ver... - se detuvo y tocó el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró- No, escucho sus pasos acercarse, todavía nos están siguiendo.

En ese momento una lanza voló directamente hacia la castaña.

- ¡May cuidado!- gritó Misty. La otra asustada se quedó inmóvil, mientras que lianas agarraban la lanza parándola.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda chicas?- preguntó la chica de cabello azul apareciendo detrás de ellas.

- ¡Dawn, justo a tiempo!- dijo Misty suspirando- ¿Y los otros?

- Están esperando un poco más allá.

- Bien- hizo un gesto de confirmación y volvió a mirar los tres hombres que venían.

- ¿Los hemos agarrado?- preguntó uno.

- No, ellos fueron capaces de bloquear la lanza- explicó otro.

- Pero ahora no van a ser capaz de esquivar más lanzas al mismo tiempo.

- Manténganse alerta- advirtió Misty a las dos.

- ¡Ahora!- los tres hombres sacaron de sus bolsas de atrás otras lanzas y retrocediendo los brazos, las tiraron con fuerza.

- Tsk, sólo son tres lanzas- dijo May algo confiada, apoyando las manos en las caderas- No me van a tomar por sorpresa. Podemos hacerlo.

Pero en el momento que las lanzas se aproximaban, estás se duplicaron en más de una copia.

- ¡Rápido! Esquívenlos!- gritó Misty demasiado tarde. Las lanzas la golpearon.

- ¡Ouch!- Dawn se tocó el brazo lesionado.

- Dawn, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Misty preocupada.

- Sólo una herida... pero ¿cómo lo hacen?

- Son dominadores de acero... - los miró- Pueden manejar el material como quieran, hasta multiplicarlo...

- Es así-dijo uno de los tres- Y nuestro jefe nos ha dado instrucciones de eliminarlos.

- ¡Nada de piedad!

- ¡Vamos a ser los únicos que ha derrotado el Team Luce!- los tres lanzaron otras lanzas.

Las tres chicas trataron de esquivarlas, pero las lanzas se multiplicaban y de improviso cambiaban de rumbo, terminando por herirlas.

- ¡Auch!- se quejó May herida- ¡Son impredecibles! No va a ayudar crear una barricada.

- ¿Cómo los detenemos Misty?- preguntó Dawn.

- Puedo intentarlo yo- extendió la mano y se concentró en las lanzas que como saetas se le venían encima. A su lado se creó un hilo acuoso y luego un rastro de agua- ¡Látigo de agua!- esta se movió rápidamente, torciéndose, chocándose con las lanzas y desintegrándolas al contacto. Hizo lo mismo con los otros tres al mismo tiempo. Las varas cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Lo lograste!- dijo May.

- Hay demasiadas- dijo Misty preocupada, todavía utilizando su don- No puedo pararlos a todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Las tenemos atrapadas!- dijeron victoriosos los tres enemigos desatando el último ataque.

Una lanza se dirigió detrás de Misty sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se volteó demasiado tarde, cuando esta ya estaba por apuñalarla. Instintivamente, levantó los brazos delante de su cara, cubriéndose.  
Pero antes de herirla, una persona se interpuso entre ella y el objeto puntiagudo. Con una patada, golpeó la lanza y la dejó caer al suelo. Misty se quedó asombrada al ver a un desconocido que estaba ante ella de espaldas.

- Veo que están en problemas... - se dio la vuelta y le sonrió- ¿Necesitan una mano?

Era un muchacho de cabellos negros un poco desordenados, sujetos por un sombrero blanco y rojo y un símbolo verde. Llevaba una camiseta negra y una chaqueta blanca de manga corta azul y pantalón azul. En las manos llevaba guantes sin dedos.

La chica siguió mirando sorprendida, mientras que otra lanza apuntaba de nuevo a ella.

- ¡Misty! Cuidado!- gritó Dawn.

- ¿Huh?- la chica se despertó de su letargo momentáneo, pero una vez más fue el chico quien reaccionó antes que ella. Y sin moverse de allí, levantó su mano derecha y dejó salir un chorro de fuego que rompió la lanza en vuelo.

Los ojos de Misty se agrandaron cuando vio el fuego salir de su mano.

- Increíble- dijo Melody llegando en ese momento junto Brock.

- Un dominador del fuego... - dijo Brock algo preocupado.

- ¿Un dominador del fuego?- preguntaron sorprendidos los tres dominadores del acero- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué importa? ¡Eliminémoslo también! ¡No nos puede parar una miserable llamita pequeña!

- ¿Ustedes creen?- dijo el muchacho sonriendo y burlándose, mientras que de su mano una espiral de fuego disolvía todas las lanzas de un tiro y golpeaba a los tres hombres.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Huyamos!- los tres escaparon asustados y un poco quemados.

- Je je, mira como huyen esos cobardes- el chico se rió, ajustando su sombrero y se giró de nuevo a Misty- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?- ella no contestó, pero siguió mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos- ¿Has perdido la voz?- él se volvió a reír y se acercó a ella- Mi nombre es Ash... encantado de conocerte- acercó su mano a Misty después de presentarse.

La chica manteniéndose firme, golpeó la mano del desconocido, que la miró sorprendido ante su gesto rudo y sin motivación.

- Tu eres un asqueroso dominador del fuego... ¿que viniste a hacer?- su voz era resentida y dio un paso atrás, poniéndose en posición de ataque- ¿Has venido a matarnos?

- ¡Misty!- dijo Dawn con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ha pasando?- preguntó Brock a May.

- Este tipo salió de la nada y derrotó a nuestros perseguidores- explicó ella observando sospechosamente al chico azabache.

- ¿Realmente?- prosiguió Melody con sorpresa..

- ¡Eres sin duda uno del Team Magma!- dijo Misty casi gritando y señalándolo con el dedo- Si no, ¿por qué interviniste?

- Entiendo... eres desconfiada- Ash sonrió y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- No deberías, porque yo no tengo malas intenciones hacia ustedes.

- ¡Eres un dominador del fuego!- repitió Misty con ira- ¡Y seguro nos estabas espiando para eliminarnos!

Ash suspiró.

- Mira, es cierto, soy un dominador del fuego... pero también es cierto que no todos los dominadores del fuego son malos. Si hubiera tenido malas intenciones, ¿Por qué me molestaría en salvarte? No tendría ninguna motivación, ya que tendría que matarlos a ustedes de igual modo.

- En esto tiene razón- dijo Brock cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Tu no me has salvado!- exclamó Misty irritada.

- ¿Ah no?- levantó una ceja- Pero a mí me pareció que hace un momento estabas en serios problemas.

- ¡No, no lo estaba!

- De hecho... - intervino Dawn- Él nos ha ayudado, Misty.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Dawn!- la miró fulminante. Ella retrocedió asustada- ¡El día que me deje ayudar por alguien como él, será en la tumba!

- Calma Misty. Tal vez es sincero- sugirió Brock agarrándola por el hombro y tratando de calmarla. Luego se volvió hacia Ash- Más bien, ¿qué estabas haciendo en estos lugares?

- Los estaba buscando.

- ¿Ves? También lo admite!- dijo Misty con un tono de voz "yo lo sabía."

Ash ignoró su comentario y miró a Brock.

- ¿Nos estabas buscando? ¿Y por cual razón?- preguntó Brock seriamente. Tampoco él estaba prestando atención a los comentarios de la chica.

- Ustedes son el Team Luce, ¿no?

El grupo miró preocupado al chico que parecía seguro de sus palabras. Muy seguro.

- ¿ ... Y si lo somos?- le preguntó con cautela el castaño.

- ... Quiero unirme a ustedes.


	3. Cap 2

Hola, publico de seguida tambien el segundo capitolo, porque se entienda mas la historia.

Todavia me falta traducir el proximo capitulo, pero cuando tendrè tres horas lo voy hacer.

Y pues... les dejo con el fic.

_- Ustedes son el Team Luce, ¿no?_

_El grupo miró preocupado al chico que parecía seguro de sus palabras. Muy seguro._

_- ¿__ ... Y si lo somos?- le preguntó con cautela el castaño._

_- ... Quiero unirme a ustedes._

BLUE BIRD ILLUSION

Cap. 2

Odio a los dominador del fuego!

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los presentes debido a la demanda inesperada de Ash. Un silencio muy largo, hasta que se elevó un fuerte coro de exclamaciones.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó el grupo con asombro.

- ¡De ninguna manera, estupido dominador del fuego!- dijo Misty de inmediato con enojo.

- Mi nombre es Ash- dijo él molesto.

- Es lo mismo.

- Pero... ¿por qué quieres unirte al grupo?- le preguntó May perpleja- ¿Realmente sabes quien es el Team Luce y qué hacen?

- Claro- dijo él sonriendo- Team Luce es un grupo de dominadores que están tratando de salvar al mundo de los malos, como el Team Magma y el Team Aqua... ¿no es así?

- Bueno... más o menos es así- May miro a Dawn. La otra estaba tan perpleja como ella.

- ¿Y que es lo que te empuja a unirte a ellos? ¿Buscas fama y gloria?- preguntó Brock.

- Nada de esto- negó con la cabeza- Sólo quiero hacer del bien. Yo soy un dominador del fuego, y entre ustedes no hay nadie que sepa dominar este elemento, ¿no? Puedo serles de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Realmente esperas que creamos en esta absurda historia?- dijo Misty antes de ser agarrada del brazo por Brock.

- ¿Nos permites? Debemos consultarnos un momento- preguntó este a Ash.

- Claro, adelante.

- Bien- arrastró a Misty y se reunió con las otras chicas, un poco lejos del chico- ¿Qué les parece?

- De ninguna manera!- dijo la pelirroja firme, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Es un dominador del fuego!

- Pero te ha salvado- dijo Dawn.

- ¡No me ha salvado!

- Y es lindo- agregó Melody, quien recibió las miradas de sorpresa de los demás y una mirada asesina por parte de Misty.

- No seas tonta, no hablaremos más del asunto- gruñó Misty resoplando.

- Pero vamos, ¿no lo ves?- insistió ella con una sonrisa- No se puede negar que es lindo.

- Es un dominador de fuego- insistió Misty enojada, como si el concepto de belleza no existiera, ni se asociara con los dominadores de fuego.

- Es valiente, sin duda- admitió Brock pensativo- Sabe dominar bien su elemento... y tal vez nos pueda ser de ayuda...

- Brock, nosotros nos sabemos defender bien sin él- exclamó Misty. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los chicos parecían perplejos a pesar de sus palabras. Esto la irritó- ¡Despierten chicos! ¡Es un dominador del fuego!- lo señaló con el dedo, como si fuera un objeto madito- ¿Entienden? Personas como él cruzamos todos los días con la sucia intención de matarnos. Es un enemigo, ¡no alguien con quien irse a tomar un café!

- ¿Ustedes qué piensan?- preguntó Brock al resto del grupo. Los demás lo pensaron en silencio.

- Yo... - May se cruzó de brazos y miro amarga hacia otro lugar- No estoy de acuerdo. Los dominadores de fuego son nuestros enemigos. No lo quiero con nosotros. No me sentiría segura con alguien así en nuestro grupo.

- Ves, incluso ella está de acuerdo- dijo Misty, queriendo prevalecer su decisión a toda costa.

- A mí no me molesta- dijo Dawn ojeando el azabache que estaba esperando tranquilo- No creo que sea un tipo peligroso. Puede ser que de verdad quiere hacer el bien.

- Dawn, tu creerías cada historia tonta. ¡Eres demasiado ingenua!- exclamó exasperada la pelirroja.

- Pero... si hubiera querido atacarnos, lo hubiera hecho de inmediato, mientras estábamos en problemas. En su lugar, resultó amable con nosotros. Yo le creo.

- Opino lo mismo- dijo sonriendo Melody- Dejémoslo entrar a nuestro equipo.

- Sospecho que tú quieres que se quede con nosotros, sólo porque te gusta- murmuró Misty dudosa, haciendo sonrojar la chica de pelo castaño.

- Hey, también yo estoy preocupada de que sea un dominador de fuego- trató de defenderse- Pero no podemos discriminarlo por esto antes de realmente conocerlo.

- Yo no quiero conocerlo- Misty hizo una mueca molesta.

- ¿Lo ves? Siempre estás sospechando de todos- la acusó Melody.

- No es cierto- dijo Misty ofendida.

- Para mí también está bien- Brock dijo interrumpiéndolas- Por el momento no parece una amenaza. Viendo que insiste tanto en venir con nosotros, podemos aceptarlo por ahora. Si tiene en mente algún plan sospechoso, lo vamos a descubrir más adelante.

- ¡Pero... Brock!- protestó Misty shockeada.

- Somos tres contra dos... debes resignarte Misty- canturreó Melody, casi sonriendo ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja. Fue un golpe bajo, pero no podía protestar frente a la mayoría.

- Ah, vale, haz lo que quieran!- dio por último un bufido- ¡Pero luego no digan que no se los advertí! Ya verán, cuando menos lo esperemos en algún momento él nos atacará por la espalda. Nos capturará, nos convertirá en rodajas y nos venderá al mejor postor.

- Claro, claro- rió Brock divertido, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

- ¡Lo digo en serio!- exclamó Misty ofendida.

Brock se acercó al muchacho de pelo negro, que seguía esperando su respuesta.

- Así que, ¿han decidido?

- Sí... - asintió- Pero antes contesta algo; ¿estás seguro de tu decisión? ¿Crees saber a lo que te enfrentarás uniéndote al team Luce? ¿Cuántos peligros y dificultades tendrás?

- Claro- dijo él con seguridad.

- Bueno... - dio una gran palmada en el hombro del muchacho- ¡Bienvenido al Team Luce, Ash!- dijo sonriendo- Mi nombre es Brock y soy un dominador de roca.

- Ah... un placer- replicó Ash masajeándose un poco el hombro.

- ¡Soy Melody! ¡Dominadora del aire y maravillosa flautista!- dijo precipitándose la chica y empujando lejos a Brock- Encantada de conocerte- le tomó las manos- Nos vamos a convertir en grandes amigos.

- S-sí... - dijo un poco incomodo por la sonrisa de Melody.

- Mi nombre es Dawn- dijo la chica de pelo azul sonriendo- Y soy una dominadora de la hoja. Estoy segura que serás un valioso aliado.

- Oh, gracias.

- Mh, yo soy May- dijo un poco molesta y apresurada- Y domino la tierra.

- Ah, entiendo- luego miró a la chica de pelo naranja, que se encontraba a una segura distancia de él, y que aún no se había presentado.

- ¿Misty, no te presentarás al recién llegado?- cuestionó Brock.

- ¿Quién, a él?- le señaló mientras le hablaba al castaño- Yo no lo quería. Me negué, pero ustedes insistieron.

- No seas maleducada. ¿Así es como le das la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero?.

- ¡No es un nuestro compañero! ¡Es un dominador de fuego! ¡Un pérfido y sospechoso dominador de fuego!

- … Ash- la interrumpió el chico sin inmutarse.

- ¿Eh?

- El "pérfido y sospechoso dominador del fuego" tiene un nombre. Es Ash. Trata de usarlo.

- ¡Para mí todos son iguales!

- ¡Misty!- la regaño Brock.

- Bien, entiendo cómo piensas. Pero ya que has perdido en la decisión de unirme a ustedes, tendrás que aguantarme de todos modos. Y ya que vamos a luchar juntos, ¿al menos podría saber cómo te voy a llamar en los próximos días?- le dio una sonrisa arrogante- ¿O una chica tan acida como tú ni siquiera tiene un nombre?

- ¿Qué ...?- exclamó sorprendida de la respuesta de Ash. Las chicas entre ellas se rieron con disimulo por esa divertida riña entre los dos. Hasta ahora ningún chico había podido hacer frente a los ataque de ira de Misty, o más bien ninguno era tan suicida como para provocar a la chica - ¡Tú, niño!- le apuntó con más ira- Recuerda bien mi nombre: Misty. ¡Porque a partir de ahora voy a ser tu dolor en el trasero! ¡Voy a vigilarte constantemente! Y cuando des un movimiento falso, voy a estar lista para golpearte. Para que los otros finalmente se den cuenta de la clase de pérfida persona que eres!- terminó con tanto fervor que se quedó sin aliento.

Ash parpadeó ante esas palabras y se volvió hacia los otros del grupo.

- ¿Siempre es así?- pregunto.

- No, sólo con quien le cae especialmente simpático- bromeó Dawn.

- Bien, ahora que nos hemos presentados, podemos avanzar- dijo Brock cambiando de tema.

- Es cierto- Misty miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde han dejado el carro?

- No te preocupes, lo escondí cerca de una falsa cueva- dijo Brock. El grupo volvió a encaminarse.

- Espero que esta vez no me toque ir a pie- sollozó May.

- May- la pelirroja la nombró con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo defender mis derechos?

El muchacho siguió al grupo y los observó con atención uno a uno. Una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

- ¡Argh! ¡No aguanto mas!- gritó una furiosa Misty.

- ¿Qué ocurre esta vez?- preguntó Brock, suspirando con cansancio.

- Él, ese ser...

- … Ash- dijo "ese ser".

- ¡Es lo mismo! ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho este de aquí?

- Ash- repitió "este de allí".

- ¿Se comió plátanos y ha construido una casa en el árbol?- bromeó Brock.

- Muy gracioso- hizo una mueca- ¡Él trató de envenenar nuestra comida!

- ¿Huh?- Brock miró a Ash, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros.

- Lo vi justo antes de que lanzara una extraña hoja venenosa, dentro la comida que estás preparando.

- Lo que estaba tratando de explicar a esta loca- dijo Ash al borde de la impaciencia- Es que esta hoja en particular, da un sabor especial cuando se añade a los alimentos durante la cocción.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de la cocina?- dijo la "loca"- Ustedes dominadores del fuego saben solo causar incendios y destrucción.

- Tengo que reconocer que en este momento la idea de quemarte no estaría mal, ya que todavía no me llamas por mi nombre. Incluso si no sé cómo cocinar, estoy seguro de lo que digo. Recuerdo muy bien que en los platos que me preparaban, añadían este ingrediente.

- ¿Ah sí?- Dawn miró la hoja y la estudió con atención- Él tiene razón, no es venenosa.

- Mhh... - Brock la examinó y luego la puso adentro de la comida que estaba preparando.

- Ahh! ¡Brock que has hecho!- exclamó Misty asustada.

- Quiero tratar de confiar en él- dijo Brock- Lo peor que nos puede pasar es terminar con un fuerte dolor de estomago- se rió entre dientes.

- ¡No es para reírse!- dijo Misty, no del todo contenta por la forma tan ligera en que Brock llevaba el asunto.

- Misty, deberías calmarte- intervino Melody levantando los ojos al cielo- No soportaremos mas tus quejas, ni que lo llames intencionalmente "el lobo" "el lobo". ¿Por qué no quieres entender que Ash no tiene malas intenciones?

- Sí, hasta ahora ha demostrado ser un buen aliado- la apoyó Dawn confirmando- Él no hizo nada malo.

- Eres solo tu la de siempre, malhumorada y desconfiada.

- ¿Lo ves? No soy el único que lo piensa- dijo Ash asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate tú! ¡Crees haber engañados a todos, pero yo te voy a desenmascarar! ¡Es una promesa!- se dio la vuelta y se fue toda hecha una furia.

El muchacho suspiró y miró al grupo.

- ¿Por qué es así?

- Porque eres un dominador del fuego, es lógico ¿no?- intervino May un poco malhumorada- A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta la gente como tu.

- ¿También tienes algo conmigo?

- Sólo digo que no se puede confiar en ti tan simplemente.

- ¿Pero que tienen contra mí?- se ajustó el visor de su gorra- No les he hecho nada.

- Deberías entenderlo por ti mismo- dijo Brock mientras mezclaba la comida en la olla y miró absorto en el interior- El Team Magma ha sembrado muerte y destrucción por todas partea a las que iba. Él destruyó aldeas enteras, arruinó las vidas de pacíficas familias, inculcando el odio y la guerra entre los pueblos. Tú no tienes que ver con esto, lo sé. Pero para nosotros, que hemos tenido que lidiar con ellos, es difícil no verte como un enemigo.

- ¿Es así?- preguntó Ash. Las otras chicas asintieron tristemente- Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa. Tú dices que quieres hacer del bien y esto te lo agradecemos. Por esta razón hemos decidido llevarte con nosotros.

- Pero...

- Umm, yo diría que está listo- Brock alegremente degustó la comida- Hey, es realmente tan bueno como tú has dicho- sonrió a Ash- Vas a ver que cara de sorpresa tendrá Misty cuando lo pruebe- se puso en pie. Ash sonrió satisfecho- Dawn, ¿colocas tu los platos?

- Claro.

- Mientras tanto voy a buscar Misty.

- No sé cómo pueden soportarla- comenta Ash- Se comporta como una niña.

- Sí, es verdad- Brock sonrió. El resto del grupo lo imitó. Una sonrisa dulce y enigmática- Pero... ella es nuestro líder. No podíamos seguir sin ella.

- ¡¿Eh?!- exclamó el azabache retrocediendo hacia atrás y apuntándolo sorprendido- Pero ¿no eres tú el líder?

- ¿Brock?- repitió contrariada May- Él caería en todas las trampas del enemigo, sólo porque es una mujer hermosa.

- Heh, heh... - Brock rió avergonzado- Tiene razón...

- ¿Pero como...? ¿Justo Misty?- el chico no podía asimilar la noticia.

- Bueno, parece que todo inició a partir de ella- explicó Melody- Si somos hoy lo que somos, es gracias a ella.

- Aja. Yo he sido la última que se unió al grupo y me he sentido muy bien- dijo Dawn feliz.

- Pero... pero...

- Entiendo tu perplejidad, Ash- dijo Brock, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Pero, contrariamente a lo que parece, ella es una chica inteligente y muy generosa.

- Aunque es una histérica y una neurótica, creo que no tendríamos un mejor líder- convino May.

Ash se quedó sin palabras. Se había equivocado. El líder no era el chico como había creído al principio. Sino justo esa chica, con quien se había entrecruzado el primer día y que lo había evitado fácilmente.

- Espero que algún día tu puedas conocerla de verdad- le deseó Brock con simpatía - Vuelvo enseguida con Misty- Se alejó en la dirección que había tomado la chica antes de desaparecer, dejando al azabache junto con las otras muchachas.

Ash lo vio alejarse, luego suspiró. Eso era realmente un problema. Algo de su plan debía ser cambiado pronto.

- Misty- llamó Brock y vio a la chica no muy lejos de donde habían acampado, tirando piedras pequeñas al río. Sus ojos mostraban enojo y lanzaba piedrecita con algo de cólera - Hey, ¿no dijiste que era una tontería tirar piedras en el agua?- bromeó con tono dulce.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo un instante, luego volvió su mirada hacia el río y tiró otra piedra.

- ¿… porqué? ¿Por qué entre tanta gente, justo un dominador de fuego?

- Misty...

- No lo soporto. No lo puedo tolerar. Estoy preocupada por la seguridad del grupo y trato de protegerle, y en vez de eso paso por una loca histérica- se volvió hacia él- Lo puedo sentir, él está mintiendo. Está de seguro tramando un plan para eliminarnos. ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes me quiere creer?

- Misty, cálmate- le puso una mano en el hombro- Entiendo cómo te sientes. Es un momento difícil. Pero quizás esta experiencia nos ayude a olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. No podemos seguir viviendo en el miedo y el odio.

- Yo... no puedo olvidar- sacudió la cabeza y apretó fuerte las manos- No puedo dejar de sentir desprecio por ese tipo, o cualquier persona que sea dominador del fuego.

- Verás que con el tiempo, te acostumbrarás a su presencia- le aseguró- Lo que les falta a los dos, es conocerse mejor. Quién sabe, que al final ustedes tengan algo en común.

- ¡Es imposible!- dijo con disgusto, como si la hubieran comparado con un insecto- Y no tengo la menor intención de ser su amiga.

- Misty, esto no parece algo digno de ti- dijo en tono de reproche.

- Hasta que... hasta que no lleve a cabo nuestra misión, no descansaré- lo adelantó por alejarse del río- Puesto que ninguno de ustedes quiere ayudarme, me las arreglaré yo misma para vigilarlo.

- Ehh...- suspiró y la siguió. Eso sin duda acarrearía muchos problema de convivencia.


	4. Cap 3

Hola! Antes que todos, gracias a quien ésta siguendo esta fic ^^ Puede que algo no se entienda, pero Sumi se esta engargando de corregir los errores (pobre, la he hecho corregir en toda la noche).

Y tambien debo antes dar algunas explicacion... me han dicho que la palabra Team Luce, podria tener algunos confundidos, ya que la traducion correcta en espanol es Team Luz. Pero he decidido que se quedaba "Luce" en italiano, porque era su nombre original, y traducirlo licteralmente para mi era como cambiarlo.

La misma historia por Team Magma y Team Aqua, que igual en Italia se llamaban asì.

Si tienen algunas dudas, aquí estoy.

Pues, despues de estas notas, pasamos al siguente capitulo. Ojala que guste ^^

* BLUE BIRD ILLUSION *

Cap. 3

No aguanto esa chica!

- Así que, ¿noticias?- preguntó una voz de un hombre.  
- Sí... - respondió un chico frente a una cabina telefónica- Son ellos.  
- Muy bien. Me sorprendí al escuchar su propuesta de la última vez. Claro que, fingirse ser un chico cualquiera para acercarse a ellos, ha sido una gran idea. Y dime, ¿confían en tì?  
- No del todo- admitió él- Sólo necesito unos días más y voy a tenerlos comiendo de mi mano.  
- Eh, eh, perfecto. Cuento contigo por eliminar al Team Luce. Eres el único que puede lograrlo.  
- Sí. Va a ser un juego de niños- cerró la comunicación.  
El chico levantó la vista al cielo y sonrió. Luego se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas.  
- ¡Ashino!- Melody le llamó desde lejos, moviendo su brazo juguetonamente.  
- ¿Tan difícil es que me llamen por mi nombre real?- se quejó él.  
- ¡Pero Ashino es tan lindo!- dijo la castaña feliz con dulce voz.  
- Pero yo no soy un muñeco.  
- De eso no hay ninguna duda: eres mucho peor - dijo la otra chica pasándole por al lado con una cesta de ropa y sin dignarse a mirarlo.

El azabache miró molesto a Misty quien seguía con su misma ironía habitual.  
- ¿Cuándo vas a cansarte de esta historia?- le reclamó.  
- Cuando admitas la verdad, "domina cerillo"- dijo ella irónica, casi ignorándolo- Melody, ven a ayudarme.  
- Sí, voy- las dos se alejaron y el chico con fatiga se obligó a mantener la calma.  
- No puedo soportarla- gruñó Ash.  
Se sentó en un tronco del árbol, mientras veía a los otros miembros ocupados en hacer sus cosas.  
Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que se unió al Team Luce y hasta el momento la situación no había mejorado. Las personas con las que él había sido capaz de establecer un buen diálogo eran Brock, Dawn y Melody. Mientras que Misty seguía tratándolo con desconfianza y también May se mostraba cautelosa con él.  
El plan no se estaba desarrollando sin problemas como había esperado, pero al final se aburriría si todo hubiese sido perfecto.  
Su mayor problema era esa chica, Misty. Continuaba mirándolo con desprecio y haciendo algunos comentarios desagradables sobre él. No le habría importado si sólo era un miembro más del grupo, pero ella era la líder y al parecer contaba con el apoyo de todos.  
Por el momento era mejor no contradecirla y evitar armar peleas. Él pronto convencería de su bondad a todo el grupo y ella tendría que ceder. Y justo en ese instante… los habría atacado.  
Ya se imaginaba la escena... todos ellos suplicando clemencia para salvar sus vidas, y él riéndose en sus caras. Perfecto. Hasta podría soportar alguna humillación de Misty, sólo con tener el placer de disfrutar lo que sería su venganza.  
Entonces sus ojos se centraron en la chica del pañuelo rojo. Estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol y suspiraba levemente mirando una imagen que sostenía entre los dedos.  
- ¿May?- se acercó a la chica. Ella se despertó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba.  
- Ash. ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó en un tono monótono.  
- No... me pareció que estabas triste... - le señaló el lugar vacío que quedaba a su lado- ¿Puedo?  
- … está bien- dijo ella un poco incierta, dejando espacio para él- No estoy triste- aclaró.  
- No parece... - la miró poco convencido- Tienes esa expresión hace un buen rato.  
- No es nada... - inclinó la cabeza.  
- ¿Quién es?- señaló al niño que había sido fotografiado junto a May.  
Ella miró la foto de nuevo.  
- … mi hermanito Max- dijo ella.  
- ¿Tienes un hermano?  
- Sí- confirmó- Cuando el ejército del Team Magma atacó mi ciudad Villa Raiz, mi familia tuvo que someterse a las leyes de los nuevos conquistadores. La vida se hizo más difícil y la gente comenzó a ser explotada y maltratada, muchos trataron de rebelarse, pero fue inútil. Cansada de esta vida, decidí huir. Quise llevar conmigo a mi hermano, pero no fue posible. Demasiado arriesgado para un niño de su edad. No sabía lo que me esperaba fuera de mi ciudad. Así que Max y yo hemos tenido que separarnos, pero le hice la promesa de que pronto estaría de vuelta para llevarlo conmigo- dijo con una voz triste. Era evidente que había sufrido por esa elección. Pero luego sonrió, como si recordaba algo gracioso- Y entonces, conocí a Misty... Ella me prometió que juntos podríamos cambiar la situación y desde entonces, la sigo.  
- ¿Tú le crees?  
- A decir la verdad, yo desconfiaba de ella al comienzo- admitió levantando la mirada hacia arriba- Ya sabes, con todas las guerras... Pero ella me ha demostrado que puedo creer en sus palabras. Aunque discutimos muchas veces, yo siempre la he visto esforzarse por nosotros- sus ojos azules miraron las nubes, como si recordara un evento pasado- Lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas, realmente- lo miró seria- Yo le creo. Y un día, también voy a cumplir la promesa hecha a mi hermano.  
Él la miró con asombro. La expresión de la chica había cambiado de tristeza a esperanza.  
- Eh, ni sé por qué estoy aquí contándote estas cosa- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que había dicho demasiado- Al final, ni siquiera me agradas- se puso de pie- Pero tal vez algún día, podamos llevarnos bien- se alejó.  
- Sí... un día.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dos chicas estaban sentadas cerca de la orilla de un pequeño arroyo.  
- No te entiendo Misty- dijo la castaña.  
- ¿Qué?- le pasó una prenda mojada, que Melody secó con la ayuda de su dominio.  
- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Ash? Él no te hizo nada.  
Misty empezó a lavar la ropa sin prestarle mucha atención.  
- ¿Vas a estar de mal humor con nosotros también?- preguntó ofendida la castaña- Mira, yo pienso que Ash merece una oportunidad. Brock piensa igual que yo.  
- La razón por la qué insistes tanto, es porque estas interesada en Ash- dijo Misty enojada- La razón por la que a mí no me gusta, es por ser un dominador del fuego.  
- Vamos Misty. Nuestros enemigos no son sólo del Team Magma. También hay del Team Aqua y del Equipo Rocket. Por no hablar de las personas que quieren matarnos, para ganar la plata que pende sobre nuestras cabezas. Las personas que nos pueden hacer daño, son muchas. Así que ¿por qué sólo él?  
- Siento que es diferente... no es sincero.  
- Para ti incluso, no eran sinceros aquellos niños que estaban vendiendo galletas.  
- Es posible que trabajaran para una organización de criminales- se defendió Misty. Melody miró hacia el cielo con un suspiro.  
- El punto de la cuestión es: eres demasiado desconfiada. Y me temo que vas a seguir siéndolo, si sigues actuando de esta manera- dejó la mirada hacia abajo- ¿Cómo piensas cambiar las cosas, si te obstinas a no cambiar tu misma? Tu manera de pensar es demasiado cerrada. ¿No eras tú una persona de mente abierta?  
- Sí... - cogió la última prenda lavada y se la pasó para secarla- Pero no puedo bajar la guardia. No puedo dejar que algo malo les suceda a ustedes- arregló la ropa seca y la dobló dentro de la canasta- Mi trabajo es también protegerlos... y eso es lo que voy a hacer- y se marchó sin decir nada más, seguida de Melody.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Liane!- gritó Dawn, enviando las lianas en dirección a May, las cuales rapidamente la envolvieron.  
- ¿Crees poder capturarme tan fácilmente?- con fuerza llegó a romperlas- Muy débiles Dawn- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Fosa!- May golpeó su mano derecha en el suelo y éste se abrió debajo de ella, haciéndola caer adentro y encerrándola abajo.  
- ¿Ha sido tragada por la tierra?- preguntó Melody.  
Misty y Brock vieron atentamente la pelea, sentados cómodamente.  
- ¿Donde? ¿Dónde está ella?- Dawn miró a su alrededor, entonces la tierra tembló debajo de ella y dos manos salieron hacia arriba y le agarraron los pies- Ahhh!  
- ¡Aquí está mi nuevo ataque!- salió de la tierra y continuó sosteniéndola por los pies. Ella comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, con Dawn atrapada- ¡Huracán violento!- y la arrojó en el aire.  
- Kyaaa!- gritó la pobre Dawn.  
- Wow, que vuelo- dijo Ash sorprendido y levantando la mirada hacia arriba.  
- En sentido fuerza, May es la más fuerte de nosotros- dijo Melody.  
- ¡Yeah!- dijo la chica feliz por la victoria.  
- Ok, Melody haz aterrizar a Dawn- dijo Misty tranquila.  
- Sí- Melody levantó las manos al cielo y su dominio desaceleró la caída de la pobre chica de pelo azul, haciéndola aterrizar suavemente en el suelo.  
Dawn un poco shockeada por el vuelo y con el pelo revuelto por el viento, se recuperó y se acercó a May.  
- May, como siempre no sabes manejar tu fuerza!- dijo con enojo.  
- Y tú eres demasiado débil- replicó la castaña.  
- Hubieras podido hacerme daño.  
- Exagerada, fue un pequeño vuelo- se encogió de los hombros prestándole poca importancia.  
- ¡Me has tirado en el aire con todas tus fuerzas!  
- Y tu podías defenderte mejor.  
- Estábamos en el medio de un ejercicio. Deberías haberme advertida que ibas a usar una nueva técnica.  
- Vamos, no pasó nada- dijo Brock tratando de calmarlas.  
- Sí, porque en cualquier caso, estábamos allí para ayudarte- dijo Misty y se levantó- De todos modos, descansen ahora. Melody es nuestro turno.  
- ¿Ehh, tenemos que hacerlo?- preguntó la otra poco feliz con la propuesta.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertada Misty mientras se posicionaba en el campo de tierra.  
- La última vez fuiste demasiado violenta- le mostró las manos, como evidencia de su crimen- ¡Me rompí dos uñas!  
- ¿Todavía con esa historia? Es un entrenamiento, no un espectáculo de danza- miró el rostro trastornado de Melody y suspiró con exasperación- Vamos, esta vez voy a ser menos severa. Venga.  
- ¿Por qué no pruebas con Ash?- señaló al muchacho.  
- ¿Huh?- se asombró él.  
- Sí, sería un interesante match- dijo Dawn arreglando su cabello en desorden.  
- No sé si... - dijo Ash con incertidumbre, mirando primero a ellos y luego a la chica.  
- ¿Por qué debo entrenar con él?- dijo Misty molesta por la propuesta. Ash la miró ofendido.  
- Mh...¿tienes miedo de que pueda derrotarte?- dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Ni en tus sueños! Y pues, sólo te haría daño.  
- Oh... eso va a ser difícil... - en las palmas de Ash aparecieron dos pequeñas antorchas.  
- Veo que estás muy seguro de ti mismo.  
- Bien, me parece que ya lo han decidido- dijo Brock, que también tenía curiosidad por ver el match- Misty contra Ash.  
El azabache miró a la muchacha. Como era un ejercicio, no tenía que exagerar con su dominio o lo descubrirían fácilmente.  
- Voy hacer que te arrepientas de haber aceptado- dijo Misty atacándolo inmediatamente con un chorro de agua.  
Ash fue capaz de esquivar el ataque por un pelo.  
- No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Bueno, yo tampoco- lanzó su llama- ¡Lanzallamas!  
- ¡Pared de agua!- tendió la mano delante y una pared liquida la protegió de los ataques.  
- No será suficiente esa pared para protegerte- Ash levantó la mano y una llama surgió de la palma-¡Turbo fuego!- rápidamente giró el brazo y creó un vórtice de fuego que lanzó contra Misty.  
La chica usó de nuevo un muro de agua, pero parecía tener un poco de dificultad por contener el ataque. Tuvo poco tiempo para recuperarse del ataque, que Ash ya corría hacia ella, preparándose para golpear más de cerca, donde se había reducido momentáneamente la barrera.  
Misty formó una tira de agua y agarró de los pies a Ash, como si hubiera sido tomado por una cuerda. La chica sacudiendo rápidamente su brazo, movió el agua y lanzó lejos a Ash, que no podía liberarse del agarre. Cayó al suelo. No tuvo tiempo de levantarse, que fue sumergido de nuevo por un chorro de agua más fuerte y terminó golpeándose contra un árbol cercano. Se sentía aturdido por el golpe, pero podía oír la risa de la chica, que estaba feliz de haberle hecho tomar un baño.  
Está bien. Él había dicho que no haría nada exagerado, pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Nadie podía darse el lujo de burlarse así de él, y mucho menos una chica con el dominio del agua. No era la primera vez que peleaba contra el elemento del agua, pero los dos oponentes que había enfrentado ni siquiera habían podido conseguir mojarlo.  
Al final, él era un miembro del Team Magma! Uno de los más fuertes!  
- Y bien... ¿he sido demasiado dura, niño?  
Ash se sintió aún más ofendido y su ira creció. En sus manos, se crearon de inmediato dos bolas de fuego. Se puso de pie y volvió a la carga, pero con más ferocidad. Misty lo esperó, escondida detrás de una pared de agua que ocultaba parcialmente su imagen. El muchacho se acercó, le dio un puñetazo en la barrera, que se abrió casi evaporado, bajo su puño abrasador.  
- No fue tan difícil- dijo Ash satisfecho, esperando ver a la chica detrás de la pared para poderla golpear. Pero, sorprendentemente, tras la caída de la barrera no había nadie. Vio una sombra debajo de él y miró hacia arriba. En ese momento, un látigo de agua lo golpeó donde se detuvo. Lo esquivó de lado- ¿Pero cómo...?- dijo sorprendido, recordando como la primera vez la chica lo había superado, saltando por encima de su cabeza de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora.

En el momento que la sintió tocar el suelo con sus pies, se volvió hacia ella justo a tiempo para conseguir una fuerte patada que lo arrastró por el suelo por el golpe.  
La chica se puso recta en pie, disfrutando la escena de Ash tendido en el suelo.  
- Uhh, creo que tendrás que sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Brock- comentó Dawn frente a la escena- Los puños de May son poderosos, pero también las patadas que pega Misty no son para reírse.  
- Bueno, ya me temía que terminaría así... - suspiró el chico ya preparado con la caja blanca en la mano- Como de costumbre, Misty no puede controlarse.  
- Maldición... - dijo Ash tratando de levantarse, todavía sorprendido por lo que había sucedido. Melody agarró el equipo de emergencia de las manos de Brock y lo transportó en el aire.  
- Ash, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó preocupada y arrodillándose cerca de él- ¿Te ha hecho daño? Pobrecito.  
El muchacho miró a su alrededor y encontró la mirada satisfecha de Misty, que lo veía de pie y con superioridad.  
- Sí, pobre... ¿te has algo roto?- comentó ella con una risita.  
- Si piensas haberme vencido así de simple, estás equivocada!- trató de levantarse, pero una punzada al estómago, el punto afectado por la patada, lo hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo.  
Tocó con dolor el vientre, y sintió la ira y la vergüenza pensando que una simple patada lo había puesto k.o. Él, que había tenido muchos enfrentamientos los cuales siempre había ganado, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?  
- ¿Ash te duele? Ahora vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.  
- ¡Estoy bien!- dijo enojado Ash esquivando la mano de Melody de mal modo. La chica lo miró triste y sorpresa. Ash notó después su gesto automático- Ah, lo siento, no fue mi intención...  
- Tranquilo, ésta bien... - dijo ella entendiendo. Lo ayudó a levantarse, porque él sólo no podía.  
- Ya les dije que no era buena idea- dijo Misty, encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose en absoluto arrepentida, mientras que Dawn también ayudaba Ash a ponerse de pie.  
- Déjame ver- dijo Brock acercándose a él y tocando su vientre. Le levantó parte de la camisa para ver mejor.  
- ¡Qué estás haciendo!- dijo Ash avergonzado, mientras Brock sentía su vientre. Entonces una punzada donde Brock apretó la mano, lo hizo detener de quejarse y apretar los dientes para no dar satisfacción a Misty de verlo en sufrimiento.  
Brock se dio cuenta de que Ash se estremeció ahí donde le había tocando en el estomago, luego se puso de pie y miró a Misty que estaba a poca distancia de ellos.  
- Misty- la llamó con tono de reproche.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.  
- Que te pasó por la cabeza, porqué usaste tanta energía? Era sólo un entrenamiento.  
- Oye, fue idea de ustedes- se justificó ella- No puedo hacer nada si es frágil.  
- No puedes poner todos al mismo nivel, ya sabes. ¡Casi le has fracturado los huesos con esa patada!

- Comenzó él a provocar- ella resopló, cruzando los brazos- Yo le había advertido que le iba a doler- le dio la espalda- Si hemos terminado con los entrenamientos, regresamos al campo- y empezó a irse.  
- Al parecer, tenemos a dos personas que no pueden controlar su fuerza- Dawn miró a May.  
- ¿Todavía enojada por lo de antes?- dijo la nombrada.  
- ¿Y me lo preguntas?  
- Pero... - dijo Melody preocupada- Hasta ahora no he visto a Misty exagerar así en un entrenamiento. Sobre todo con un nuevo compañero.  
- Bueno... - respondiò Brock- No es difícil entender por qué...  
- Sí, porque soy un dominador del fuego- continuó Ash adivinándolo por la mirada de Brock. Rodó los ojos, tratando de no darle mucho peso- Y de todos modos, es verdad que yo insistí. Así que no hay problema.  
Lo que más le molestaba, no era que Misty hubiera luchado en serio contra él por su dominio de fuego, sino porque ella fue quien lo que golpeo, a pesar que él igual estaba luchando en serio. Y no había nada peor que esa humillación para un dominador del fuego.  
- No es una buena razón para aplastarte los huesos- dijo Melody molesta- Tú no eres nuestro enemigo.  
- Definitivamente, nunca vamos a llevarnos bien- dijo Ash con un tono un poco de amargo.  
Las tres chicas lo miraron un poco apenadas, también Brock no sabían qué decir.  
- Ahh- suspiró Brock- Vaya, que problema. Intentaré hacerla razonar- trató de sonreír- A veces Misty exagera con sus formas de hacer las cosas, pero no hace por maldad. Ella sólo quiere proteger a nosotros y por lo visto centró toda su ira en ti.  
- Genial, que felicidad- comentó el azabache sarcástico.  
- Pero verás... será una cuestión de tiempo y Misty empezará a confiar en ti.  
- Espero que para entonces, yo todavía esté intacto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se tocó el vientre. Una punzada. Le dolía aún. Pero, ¿cómo podría esa chica patear tan fuerte? A pesar que a primera vista no parecía tan fuerte como May. Y también ella se había movido con gran agilidad en el entrenamiento, como si no fuera para ella la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un dominador del fuego.  
"Lógico, sigue siendo el líder del Team Luce, el grupo de rebeldes con una enorme recompensa por sus cabezas. Para escapar de sus enemigos, habrán participado de muchas batallas".  
Miró sentado el lago frente a él, mientras que con la crema preparada por Dawn, frotaba el punto sensible.

Se había alejado del grupo, porque Melody insistía en desvestirlo frente a todos para echarle la crema. Demasiado vergonzoso y, sobre todo, se habrían dado cuenta del tatuaje en su hombro, el símbolo del Team Magma.  
Suspiró. Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que comenzó a viajar con ellos. Y todavía no había progreso. Aunque estaban por ahora convencidos de su honestidad, Misty todavía no confiaba en él. Esto era un obstáculo a su plan. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de ellos, si la chica no bajaba la guardia?

Sus ojos verde agua seguían mirándolo con sospecha.

El trataba de esforzarse en los combate y ser de ayuda, pero Misty siempre se quejaba de que no necesitaban su ayuda. Que ella era capaz de cuidar de sus compañeros sola.  
¿Podría ser ella más terca?  
Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que... había estado varias veces viendo su modo de luchar y quedaba sorprendido con la decisión y la seriedad con la que lanzaba sus tiros. También ella era capaz de coordinarse con sus compañeros de viaje.  
Si ella no se rendía primero, como se suponía que pudiera ganar su confianza?  
- Hey- oyó una voz detrás de él. Se volvió y vio a una chica de pie mirándolo con una mueca. Él le devolvió el gesto y se volteó.  
- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí otra vez? ¿No estas satisfecha aún de humillarme?  
- Debo admitir que sentí cierta satisfacción de ponerte fuera juego- dijo ella con arrogancia.  
Ash apretó la mano en la hierba. La ira comenzó a salirle afuera del cuerpo en forma de pequeñas llamas.  
- Pero... tengo que admitir que no estuviste tan mal.  
Ash se detuvo y la miró incierto. La chica levantó la vista, con los brazos a los lados.  
- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó.  
- Digo que para ser un dominador de fuego, no peleaste tan mal- explicó con un tono desinteresado y evitando mirarle- Esta no debe ser la primera vez que luchas, ¿verdad?- ahora lo miró de forma interrogante. Él se dio la vuelta.  
- Digamos que he tenido la oportunidad de ganar algo de experiencia... - le respondió sin levantar sospechas.

Al darse la vuelta con el busto, el dolor de estómago empezó de nuevo a pulsar y se inclinó apretando los dientes. Él oyó los pasos de ella que pisaban la hierba acercándose. Intentó aguantar el dolor, hasta que la chica se hubiera ido.  
Ella, sin embargo, se sentó junto a él y lo miró pensativa.  
- Déjame ver- dijo Misty indicando su estómago.  
- ¡No!- dijo instintivamente poniendo distancia y cubriendo su vientre.  
- Vamos, sólo quiero revisar. No te haré nada.  
- Yo sé lo que quieres en verdad- dijo él cauteloso y manteniendo una distancia de seguridad- Sólo quieres burlarte de mí.  
Ella lo miró sorprendido por un momento, luego suspiró como si estuviera delante de un niño.  
- Por favor Ash, yo no me voy a reír de ti- él se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de Misty. No sólo porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo amablemente, sino también porque por fin, lo había llamado con su nombre. Pero la sorpresa desapareció después de la otra frase- No lo necesito. Me conformo con la victoria.  
- ¡Ha sido una casualidad que hayas ganado!- replicó ofendido- Me distraje.  
- Siempre lista para darte la revancha- dijo ella segura y luego retiró bruscamente las manos que cubrían el estómago de Ash.  
- Hey!- se quejó, mientras sus fríos dedos tocaron la piel.  
Él se estremeció durante unos segundos, luego sintió algo de líquido moverse allí. Se dio cuenta que Misty movía un líquido extraído de un frasquito y lo hacía rodear flotando sobre el estómago. Una pequeña luz iluminó el contacto del agua con la piel que lo absorbió lentamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le precedió.  
- ¿Cómo estás ahora?- dijo Misty concentrada.  
Ash estaba dispuesto a quejarse, pero para su sorpresa sintió que el movimiento del agua parecía calmar el dolor del golpe.  
- Como dijo Brock, debo haber golpeado en profundidad.  
- Como si te importara- dijo él no muy convencido de su arrepentimiento.  
- Sin embargo, esto demuestra que tu estas bien entrenado- continuó, ignorando su comentario- Un golpe así destruiría a mi enemigo- paró de mover el agua e hizo regresar el líquido al frasco- Me doy cuenta solo ahora, que habría llegado a hacerte muy daño.  
- El hecho de que pudiste golpearme una vez, que no te haga emocionar tanto. No se repetirá la próxima vez- dijo Ash con tono de desafío- Voy a ganarte- ella lo miró y después sonrió por primera vez, aunque sólo por un momento.  
- Por supuesto- dijo ella volviéndose a mirar el lago- No creía que los dominadores del fuego eran tan insistentes- se puso de pie y luego volvió tan arrogante como antes- Ah, y no creas que he venido por mi voluntad, es que Brock no paraba de estresarme.  
Ash pareció molesto. Ciertamente no esperaba un gran cambio en ella tan rápidamente.  
- ¿Por qué no me explicas por fin, ¿qué tienes contra mí?- dijo él aprovechando ese momento de calma- No me parece haberte causado daño o haber hecho desastres. Y además fuiste tú quien me pegó, deberías estar feliz. ¿No puedes olvidar por un momento que soy un dominador del fuego?  
- No es sólo eso, creo... - ella permaneció volteada- Supongo que soy yo... - suspiró- Es que a veces tu... - se detuvo como si no supiera qué decir- Nada- y sin decir más, se fue.  
El muchacho la miró con tantas preguntas en su cabeza y una gran confusión. Luego se rindió a la situación bastante complicada y se volteó. Se tocó el vientre, donde recibió la patada. El dolor casi había desaparecido, dando paso a una sensación extraña.  
Una dulce sensación...


	5. Cap 4

Hola a todos! Pues, pensaba publicar este capitulo el dia de mi cumple, pero al final no he tenido tiempo para nada.

Asì que antes que todos, gracias a mi dos beta-reader Sumi y Andy. Andy desde este capitulo va a encargarse de traducir el capitulo desde el italiano, y Sumi va a revisar.

Lo unico que voy a hacer es sentarme a comer palomitas y viendo peliculas, mientras las otras hacen todo el trabajo, jaja. Bueno, lo que voy a hacer yo es simplemente revisar si no hay cambios de significado desde italiano a espanol. Asì que podré tener mas tiempo por escribir los siguente capitulos (see, digo asì, pero todavia me quedo dormida con mis palomitas de maiz, jaja).

Y tambien saludo a todos que me han dejado el reviews ^^

Todavia estamos al comienzo, la historia se va a volver un poco mas interesante, asì que no dejen de leer, ok?

* BLUE BIRD ILLUSION *

Cap. 4

**No nos llevamos bien, pero…**

- Pongámonos en marcha– dijo Misty al grupo– Viridian no debe de estar muy lejos.

Cada uno recogió sus cosas, guardándolas en la carreta, preocupándose en borrar sus huellas antes de irse. Brock manejaba el transporte sentado al lado de Ash. Misty caminaba junto al carro del lado en el que Dawn iba sentada. Las chicas iban ocupadas platicando, mientras Misty escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

No había transcurrido ni media hora, cuando el chico del fuego comenzó a murmurar.

- No entiendo porqué Misty insiste en caminar fuera del carro- dijo Ash al joven a su lado. Misty y las demás no podían escucharlo- Podríamos llegar antes a la ciudad si no fuéramos a paso de tortuga.

- Lo hace como precaución– contestó Brock– Sería extraño ver una caravana de viajeros yendo de prisa. No podemos correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Además, siempre debemos estar alertas. Más de una vez han intentado atacarnos por sorpresa.

- Bah, no se a quien podría tenerle miedo– se tocó el vientre, aunque el dolor se había desvanecido- Siendo tan fuerte como es, no debiera temerle al enemigo.

- Su miedo no es solamente por los enemigos– dijo él. Ash lo miró sin entender, pero el otro le devolvió el gesto sin decir nada más y cambiando de tema– Más bien, ¿cómo te sientes del golpe?

- Mejor– dijo Ash sonriendo– E l ungüento que me dio Dawn y la extraña agua de Misty removieron el dolor.

- ¿Misty curó tu herida con su agua?– el chico pareció sorprendido.

- Bueno, parece que después de hablar contigo, se ha calmado un poco– recordó como la chica lo había tratado como un ser humano la noche anterior y posteriormente su pequeña sonrisa - Por primera vez se comportó amable conmigo, aunque solo sea porque tú se lo pediste.

Brock lo miró confuso manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos mientras la carreta continuaba su curso.

- Pero… yo no he hablado con Misty– dijo el moreno, dejando a Ash desconcertado– Quiero decir, era mi intención hacerlo esta mañana– despues sonrió divertido– Entonces, ¿ha dicho que fui yo quien le pidió ayudarte?

Ash parecía sorprendido y confuso, y no pudo evitar sino emitir una mirada hacia la chica pelirroja quien inmediatamente volteó hacia otro lado.

Palideció mientras continuaba tocando su vientre.

- ¿Me habrá hecho algún hechizo con la excusa de curarme?– Brock rió.

- No lo creo, no es ese tipo de persona. Pero ahora te das cuenta de que ella no es tan mala- se encogió de hombros- Solo que se le dificulta confiar en las personas… tanto en los dominadores de fuego… como en otros…– Brock pareció entristecer un poco observando a Ash, aunque realmente no estaba mirando directo hacia él– Y si es como lo sospecho, su odio no está dirigido a ti.

- ¿Cómo?– parecía confundido de nuevo.

- Lo entenderás algún día– volvió la vista al camino, pero entonces la tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar repentinamente y a formar un hoyo, sumiéndolos a todos hacia el abismo.

- ¡Dawn!– Misty gritó de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la chica de cabellos azules.

- ¡Si!– Ella formó cuerdas de cepas y con éstas afianzó firmemente la carreta antes de que chocara contra el fondo, haciéndolo descender lentamente.

- May– Misty llamó a la otra chica, quien bajó del camión de un salto y golpeó su pie en el suelo excavado debajo de ellos que, temblando, se fue levantando hasta alcanzar el nivel de la superficie, cargando con todos junto con el vehículo– Estén alerta, no sabemos quién ha tendido la trampa– levantaron la cabeza y se prepararon para el combate.

- Ya, casi estamos fuera– dijo May.

Todavía no estaban fuera del todo, cuando una ventisca de fuego fue la primera cosa que los sorprendió sin permitirles ver ni siquiera a aquellos que los estaban atacando.

- ¡Escudo!– gritó Brock. Inmediatamente formó un pequeño domo de piedra que rechazó el fuego.

- ¡Dominadores del fuego!– dijo Dawn alarmada.

- ¿Cómo es posible?– Ash murmuró mirando sorprendido a sus oponentes. Eran tres jóvenes. Dominadores del fuego igual que él. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

- Bueno, ¡justo necesitaba algo de precalentamiento!– exclamó May con energía renovada para pelear.

- Mira a esos que han caído en nuestra trampa– dijo uno de los enemigos– Unas pequeñas luciérnagas.

Ash parecía haber visto a aquellos sujetos antes en los cuarteles del equipo Magma. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría reconocerlo?

"Esto podría arruinar mi planes"- inmediatamente trató de cubrir su cara con la visera de su gorra. Tal vez con un poco de suerte no lo notarían, si es que enfocaban su atención en los otros.

Mientras tanto el grupo había hecho su contraataque.

- Ohh– dijo uno de los tres dominadores– Como lo sospeché… ustedes son el Team Luce. La información que hemos recibido es correcta, entonces.

- Será un placer deshacernos personalmente de ustedes– dijo otro– El jefe nos recompensará.

- ¡No crean que es tan fácil!– Misty los atacó con su látigo de agua, golpeando a uno de ellos, los otros dos fueron capaces de evadirlo.

- ¡Lanzallamas!– dijo uno.

- ¡Protección! – May giró con sus manos y la tierra los cubrió endureciéndose.

- ¡Eso no será suficiente para protegerlos!- los tres se iban acercando hacia el domo de tierra.

- ¡Ahora!– Misty dio paso a Brock. Una roca salió rápidamente del domo por un agujero creado improvisadamente y fue lanzada sobre los dominadores.

Los tres trataron de evitar las rocas, pero eran lanzadas una tras otra en una rápida secuencia hacia ellos y era difícil predecir de donde provenían.

Uno fue golpeado. El más ágil de los tres se las arregló para evitarlos, tratando de atacarlos en donde se formaba el hoyo, el cual se cerraba después de cada ataque.

- ¡Brazas!- el ataque concentrado inevitablemente quebró el escudo, dejando a los chicos aturdidos por unos segundos. El joven caminó hacia Dawn, quien era la más cercana a él. Ella lo notó y trató de defenderse.

- ¡Lianas!– envolvió al chico con cepas, pero éste no pareció asustarse. Con un gesto quemó las lianas que lo sostenían.

- Tsk, ¿no sabes que tu dominio no vale nada?– estuvo apunto de golpearla, pero una ráfaga de viento lo barrió, terminando por colgarlo en las ramas de un árbol, muy en lo alto.

- ¿Estas bien, Dawn?– preguntó Melody, llegando tras de ella.

- S-si…– ella asintió un poco insegura y miró a May, quien había creado una poza bajo los pies del otro oponente el cual fue succionado hacia abajo. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Brock lo detuvo, arrojándole una roca desde arriba, dejándolo fuera de juego.

- ¡Bien hecho!– dijeron ambos finalmente, chocando "los cinco".

- ¿Dónde está Misty?– preguntó May mirando a los alrededores. Melody hizo lo mismo.

- Ni siquiera está Ash.

Un poco más alejado, Misty estaba librando una batalla con el último de los tres dominadores, quien parecía darle una dura pelea.

- Para ser una dominadora del agua, eres bastante buena.

- No puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti– le arrojó otro chorro de agua, fallando.

- Quién hubiera pensado que todavía existían dominadoras del agua… - continuó el otro – Y pareces ser un poco mejor que algunos patéticos dominadores que hemos derrotado– sonrió- ¿Quién dice que el elemento del agua es fuerte? Todo es mentira, el país del agua no tiene guerreros valientes.

- ¡Como te atreves!– dijo Misty aún más enojada y lanzó con furia más chorros de agua, pero seguía fallando su objetivo.

"¿Por qué?"– pensó Misty sorprendida, viendo como cada uno de sus ataques eran en vano. Pero su oponente no había mejorado, sus disparos no eran más poderosos que los ataques que ella lanzaba– "¿Por qué me siento tan agotada ahora?"

- Oh, parece que ya no tienes fuerza … ¿Es demasiado para ti?– se burló el chico con una mueca de superioridad– Ustedes son tan patéticos…

- ¡Cállate!– dijo enfurecida- ¡Yo te mostraré!– creó una burbuja de agua y trató de lanzarla, pero ésta se rompió antes de hacerse grande. Misty miró su mano atemorizada, en la cual se había desvanecido la esfera de agua– Es… imposible.

- Parece que has alcanzado tu límite, niñita. Ahora es mi turno– él también creó una esfera, pero de fuego– Descuida, solo me tomará un segundo. Ni siquiera sentirás tu muerte– dijo con una sonrisa, antes de lanzarse sobre ella y arrojar su ataque.

Misty miró al chico estupefacta, sus manos continuaban aún suspendidas en el aire, con el terror de saber que realmente había perdido.

- ¡Succionar!– se escuchó una voz y unas manos se estiraron para absorber el golpe.

La chica miró a la persona que se había apresurado a auxiliarla, poniéndose frente a ella.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?!– Exclamó desconcertado el otro joven- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

- Nada mal, pero sigue siendo muy débil– dijo Ash y desde su mano se formó una bola de fuego aún más grande– _é__ste_ si que es el tamaño indicado.

- ¡Un dominador del fuego!– dijo aturdido- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Significa que estás en problemas.

- Espera, si eres un dominador del fuego también… ¿Por qué la estás protegiendo?- preguntó perplejo y confundido, tratando de vislumbrar el rostro del dominador que estaba parcialmente cubierto por la visera de la gorra. No podía adivinar quien estaba frente a él en ese momento.

- No es de tu incumbencia– respondió Ash apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Así que… eres un traidor!– lo señaló con el brazo, dando un paso atrás- ¡Pensé que ya habían eliminado a toda la basura como tú!

La esfera en la mano de Ash se hizo aún más grande.

- Cuida tu boca… o podrías arrepentirte– lo miró directo a los ojos, con una extraña luz que atemorizó al muchacho.

- Yo… yo… - balbuceó, no entendía porqué de repente sintió un fuerte peso sobre sus hombros. Trató no pensar en ello y solo reponerse– Ahora que sé que eres un traidor, ¡no retrocederé!

- Muy mal por ti– Ash estaba apunto de atacar, pero notó la extraña sonrisa en su oponente, quien solo un par de minutos atrás estaba asustado de su presencia.

- ¡Ahhh!– Ash volteó y vio a Misty en el suelo, junto con el otro hombre que sigilosamente los había alcanzado y que había aprovechado ese momento para atacar a la chica por detrás.

Ash intentó actuar, pero el sujeto sostenía una flama contra la cara de Misty.

- ¡Quédate quieto!– le advirtió y Ash se detuvo instantáneamente– Si no quieres verla arder aquí, ¡ríndete ahora!

- ¡Ja ja ja, buen trabajo Leo!– escuchó la voz del otro chico atrás de él con quien antes estaba luchando– Entonces, traidor, ¿qué harás ahora?

- Fue afortunado ser lanzado por tus amigos– habló el tipo llamado Leo– ¡Me permitió liberarme de ellos más rápidamente y tomarlos a ustedes por sorpresa!

- Cobarde – dijo Ash enojado– ¿Tienes tanto miedo de enfrentarme en persona?

- Es mejor ser cuidadoso con los traidores. ¡Ahora ríndete!

Ash miró a Misty, quien parecía hallarse en problemas. No podía moverse, porque el tipo seguía manteniéndola en el piso y apuntando la flama a solo centímetros de su rostro.

¿Qué podía hacer? Él podría vencer a ambos haciendo uso de su fuerza, pero entonces ellos sabrían con certeza quien era él realmente y Misty descubriría su engaño.

Pero también era verdad que a él no le importaba el destino de la chica y podría permitir que la mataran… después de todo, ¿qué no era esa su meta?

Volvió a mirar a Misty, quien apretaba sus dientes de furia.

Esa chica, había sido su peor pesadilla durante esos días, una espina fastidiosa y difícil de extraer. Ella no había hecho más que molestarlo, humillarlo e incluso herirlo con una patada. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad de tomar ventaja de esos extraños y después mentirle a los otros?

Nadie averiguaría la verdad si ella fracasaba. La culpa recaería en los dos enemigos. El grupo nunca sospecharía que él estuvo involucrado. Nadie diría lo contrario, porque en todo caso él podría silenciar para siempre a los otros dos dominadores del fuego.

Después de deshacerse de la líder, el grupo estaría debilitado y él no encontraría más obstáculos a su misión.

- ¡Así que decide! – dijo Leo, volteando hacia Ash– No tengo ningún problema de incendiar a tu amiguita.

- Sería un placer verla quemarse – dijo el otro – … como muchos otros dominadores del agua antes que ella.

Misty temblaba de rabia. Sin ser capaz de moverse se sentía tan indefensa, lo cual la hacía sentir aún más enojada. Pero ella sabía que un movimiento en falso y la prenderían fuego sin problemas.

También era verdad que no esperaba ser salvada por nadie, por lo que de igual manera moriría. Y su misma suerte caería sobres sus compañeros. Así que ella tenía que rebelarse, incluso a costa de ser quemada.

Ella nunca, nunca se rendiría ante ellos. Lo había prometido, se convertiría en la más fuerte y salvaría a todos.

Un rápido flash back la hizo revivir una escena del pasado.

Un chico castaño se volteó, de espaldas a ella mientras se alejaba con otras personas. Ella podía oírlos riendo mientras estaba quieta en el piso adolorida, no podía moverse, pero solo podía estirar su mano, tratando en vano de alcanzar al muchacho.

"No… ¡Yo no me rendiré!"

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para ser capaz de levantarse y enfrentar su destino.

Ash pareció intuir las intenciones de Misty, gracias a los gestos con las manos y su mirada puesta directamente en la flama.

"¡Oh no! Así se hará matar!"

- ¡Detente!– él gritó atemorizado justo en el momento que Misty se levantaba.

- ¿Pero qué... ?– dijeron los dos enemigos desconcertados, sin saber a donde mirar. Tomando ventaja del momento de distracción del chico que la mantenía presa, Ash se arrojó sobre él para evitar que Misty fuera calcinada por el fuego. Mientras tanto, ella actuó inmediatamente al levantarse y lanzar una turbina de agua contra el otro enemigo que aún estaba de pie, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Déjame ir traidor!– se retorció el chico atrapado por Ash- ¡Te mataré!

- ¡Ya callate!– lo observó con una mirada escalofriante. Por un momento sus ojos fueron coloreados por un extraño brillo amarillo. El prisionero estaba atemorizado por el fenómeno que acababa de presenciar e inmediatamente guardo silencio.

Ash lo soltó, sabía que el tipo no tendría las agallas para huir, estaba demasiado asustado.

Misty caminó hasta el otro enemigo para asegurarse de que realmente lo había vencido. Si, parecía inconsciente.

Ash suspiró en alivio, después volteó hacia Misty al momento que ella dirigía su mirada hacia él.

- ¡Estás loca!– gritó Ash asustando a Misty– ¿Cómo se te cruzó por la cabeza moverte? ¡Si no hubiera intervenido, ahora estarías rostizada!

- Yo…– dijo insegura y sorprendida por el reproche del chico– Yo no necesitaba tu ayuda…

- ¿Qué no?– la miró con sarcasmo y de modo desafiante, mientras avanzaba hacia ella- ¿Piensas que caer en llamas es algo inofensivo? ¿Tienes idea lo que causa el fuego? ¡O es que tú lo sabes todo!

- ¡Por supuesto que sé lo que causa el fuego!– dijo Misty sintiéndose algo nerviosa por el modo en que él la reprendía– ¡He visto a muchos morir a manos de los dominadores del fuego!

- ¿Entonces por qué quisiste hacer las cosas a tu manera?

- No tenía alternativa, de cualquier forma hubiera sido eliminada. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, ¡sin siquiera hacer el intento de defenderme!

- ¡Eres una irresponsable!- le gritó de nuevo, ambos estaban tensos debido a la creciente ira.

- Yo hubiera sido capaz de eliminarlos por mi cuenta.

- ¿Y quién me asegura que no estabas confabulado con ellos?- lo miró seria con el mismo dejo de sospecha- Eres un dominador del fuego, ¿por qué te preocuparías por mi vida? Pudiste dejar que me mataran sin siquiera levantar un dedo. No, no podía arriesgarme.

- Si hubiera deseado que ellos dos se deshicieran de ti, yo no hubiera llegado en el momento justo ¿No lo crees? El hecho es que tú crees que siempre te puedes salir con la tuya, ¡Pero te equivocas! ¡Existen enemigos que ni siquiera tú puedes derrotar!

- ¡Tu estás mal! Solo estaba desconcertada, ¡podía deshacerme de ellos yo sola!

- No parecías muy segura de ti cuando esos tipos estaban a punto de atacarte. ¿Qué no usaste tus mejores tiros?

- ¡Solo fue una coincidencia! ¡Puedo derrotarlos en cualquier momento!

- ¡Misty! ¡Ash! ¡Los encontramos!- en ese momento se unieron a ellos los demás chicos.

- Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó May viendo a los dos enemigos en el suelo y a los jóvenes mirándose con rabia, casi al punto de llegar a los golpes.

- ¿Tuvieron problemas? ¿Están lastimados?- preguntó Brock preocupado.

- ¡No, todo está bien!- dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, dándose la espalda mutuamente.

- Um... ¿No me digan que han discutido de nuevo?- preguntó de nuevo el mayor, pero ninguno de los dos respondió.

- Será mejor que sigamos…- dijo Misty de muy mal humor, tratando de cambiar el tema- Debemos atar a estos tipos y escapar lo antes posible. Tal vez hemos sido descubiertos por más enemigos.

- Oh, eso no sería un problema para "Súper Misty"- dijo Ash en un tono irónico. Misty lo ignoró, buscando algo con que atar a los dos dominadores.

- ¿Pero que pasó con esos dos?- preguntó May a Brock - Parece que despiden una muy mala vibra.

- Cierto, yo también me pregunto que habrá pasado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había pasado casi una hora desde que el grupo se había alejado rápidamente del campo de batalla y reanudaban su viaje interrumpido. Hasta el momento nadie hablaba.

Parecía que el descontento de Misty y Ash había infectado a todos.

Desde el carro, Dawn admiraba el paisaje.

_Tsk, ¿no sabes que tu dominio no vale nada?_

Las palabras del dominador de fuego hacían eco en ella. Sino fuera por la ayuda de Melody, no habría sobrevivido.

¿Era verdad lo que había dicho, que su elemento era inútil? De hecho, en los ejercicios era peor que el resto del grupo y durante las peleas siempre estaba asignada únicamente a detener a los enemigos. Ella no era capaz de entregar golpes tan poderosos como lo hacían May y Misty.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Ash gruñó un poco mientras se sentaba al lado de Brock en el carro. El moreno permaneció callado observándolo de vez en cuando. Se podía notar el nerviosismo de Ash y todo era ocasionado por esa persona a la que miraba ocasionalmente: Misty.

"¿En qué estaba pensando?"– se preguntó Ash enojado– "¿Por qué actué por impulso? Por qué la ayudé? Básicamente se merecía que la quemaran, pero entonces… ¿por qué me he puesto tan de mal humor? No es algo normal en mi…"- sus ojos cayeron de nueva cuenta en la chica que caminaba junto al carro. Lucía cansada, pero era demasiado obstinada para admitirlo.

"Es una tonta"– pensó para si– "De acuerdo, quiero ser yo quien la derrote, pero… es tan testaruda. Ella no confía en mí y eso no me hace más simple la tarea. Si tan solo entendiera que pasa por su cabeza, tal vez podría llevarme bien con ella".

Pero eso no era lo único que lo preocupaba… él había notado algo diferente en la chica. Ya la había visto en acción, ella sabía como hacer frente a los enemigos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué falló en derrotar al dominador del fuego?

Había conseguido vencerlo durante el ejercicio con unos cuantos movimientos, pero estaba indefensa ante esos nuevos enemigos. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Si, ¿qué había cambiado? Eso mismo se preguntaba Misty, quien estaba mirando su mano mientras caminaba. Había fallado en golpear a su oponente, su objetivo había fallado vez tras vez. ¿Se había vuelto más lenta? O tal vez ¿se hizo débil?

Recordaba el flash back que tuvo en ese momento… los hombros de ese joven que se alejaba…

No, eso no iba a pasar de nuevo. Ella no permitiría que más personas la pusieran contra la lona. Cerró su puño tanto como pudo. Se tenía que hacer más fuerte.

_¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo te cruzó por la cabeza moverte? ¡Si no hubiera intervenido, ahora estarías rostizada!_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al recordar a Ash gritándole.

Si... al final él realmente salvó su vida una vez más. Quién sabe, tal vez…

_Si hubiera deseado que ellos dos se deshicieran de ti, yo no hubiera llegado en el momento justo ¿No lo crees? El hecho es que tú crees que siempre te puedes salir con la tuya, ¡Pero te equivocas! ¡Existen enemigos que ni siquiera tú puedes derrotar!_

… tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba.

¿Era posible que estuviera equivocada? ¿La sensación que le provocaba el chico era solo producto de su imaginación? Sobre todo, él había tenido varias oportunidades de eliminarla. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Brock confiaba en él, también los demás. ¿En verdad era ella la única cautelosa?

Tal vez… debía agradecerle. Lo hubiera hecho al momento, ¡si tan solo él le hubiera dado tiempo en lugar de atacarla de esa manera!

Alzó la cabeza para ver al moreno, quien estaba sentado en el carro y que estaba con la espalda volteada hacia ella. Misty lo miró con cierta melancolía. ¿Tenía que dejar de ser tan cautelosa con él y confiar?

Confianza…

Esos hombros… ¿por qué le recordaba tanto al otro muchacho? Y aún así al tratar de compararlos eran tan diferentes… entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan incómoda con él? ¿Por qué sentía tanta rabia hacia él?

En ese momento vio a Ash girar la cabeza un poco para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento los dos parecieron confundidos. Inmediatamente después, ambos volvieron la cabeza con una mueca.

Sus gestos fueron captados por Melody, quien estaba observándolos silenciosamente desde el carro. Caminó hasta el otro lado del vehículo donde se encontraba May.

- Hey… - Melody le habló, acercándose a su rostro.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has decidido relevarme?– dijo May con una mueca.

- ¿Bromeas? Ni lo pienses. Y pues, ya casi llegamos.

- Uff, no veo la hora.

- Más bien, ¿has entendido algo?– preguntó Melody en voz baja.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Señaló a los dos chicos a su espalda.

- ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido con esos dominadores del fuego cuando no estuvimos?

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo?– se encogió ligeramente de hombros– Llegamos al mismo tiempo. No vi nada.

- Pero Misty está rara… Ash tampoco habla.

- Que los dos no se hablan entre sí, ya debieras saberlo.

- Es diferente, puedo sentirlo.

- ¿Una más de tus visiones?

- No bromees, hablo en serio.

- Mira, si algo importante hubiera pasado, Misty nos lo hubiera dicho ya, ¿no lo crees?

- No siempre lo hace– suspiró– Si el problema es suyo, ella es capaz de no decirnos nada.

- ¿No será simplemente que sigue molesta con Ash?

- Si fuera solo eso, no perdería la oportunidad de ofenderlo. Y si Ash no habla, entonces está confirmado. Piensa, él no ha dicho nada todavía de mi nuevo peinado.

- ¿Nuevo?– la observó con atención – Para mi parece igual.

- Estás equivocada – señaló hacia su flequillo – Lo moví para el otro lado.

- Oh, claro. Ash ha de estar trastornado por no notar tanto cambio – comentó May, alzando su vista al cielo. Luego, permaneció callada y observó hacia delante del camino – Extraño…

- ¿Hm?

- Debiéramos estar en las afueras de la ciudad de las Flores… y aún no siento movimiento de pasos en la tierra.

- ¿Ah si?– Melody levantó su cabeza y movió su mano, provocando una ráfaga de viento– Tienes razón, algo anda mal… hay olor a quemado – volteó hacia la chica de cabello anaranjado - Misty…

Ella pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y miró a la chica. Presintió por la expresión seria de Melody que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Problemas?

- Eso creo.

- Entonces prepárense, en unos minutos estaremos allí.

El carro avanzaba y pronto descubrieron las primeras casas a la distancia, junto con un denso humo negro.

- ¿Qué demonios…?– Dawn y los otros observaron sorprendidos lo que aparecía frente a sus ojos. La villa entera reducida a una pila de cenizas. Algunas personas caminando entre las casas destruidas, tratando de salvar lo que todavía estaba intacto.

El carro pasó entre las calles, pero atrajo muy poca atención entre los habitantes que estaban más concentrados en hurgar entre los escombros.

- ¿Qué pasó con esta villa?– preguntó Ash.

- ¿No lo ves?– contestó Misty irritada– Debe ser el trabajo de los dominadores del fuego.

- Dominadores… ¿cómo esos de hace un rato?– preguntó May, Misty asintió.

- Muy probablemente hayan pasado por aquí antes de encontrarnos. Y no estaban solos.

- Pero esto es horrible – murmuró Melody– ¿Cómo pueden hacer tanto daño a esta villa?

- El país de las Flores no cuenta con muchos dominadores, y los pocos que tiene no están preparados para pelear– dijo Brock– Seguramente fueron tomados por sorpresa, su dominio esta en clara desventaja comparado con el fuego.

Dawn sintió una punzada en el pecho y bajó su cabeza.

- Pero pensé que éste país era un lugar pacifico– dijo Melody un poco confundida – ¿Qué interés podrían tener los dominadores del fuego para atacarlos?

- Ninguno- contestó Misty enojada, mientras apretaba las manos– A los dominadores del fuego no le interesan esos detalles– lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Ash– Lo hacen por diversión.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos– dijo Dawn– Podrían estar heridos– saltó fuera de la carreta.

- Espera, tal vez haya más dominadores del fuego por aquí– May trató de bloquearla– Si ellos nos notan, tal vez nos ataquen.

- No puedo pretender que no sucede nada– insistió Dawn.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Brock– Ya que tenemos que parar aquí para descansar, podemos tomar la oportunidad para ayudar– observó a Misty– ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si, está bien. Pero seamos cautelosos con nuestros movimientos, no tienen que descubrir quienes somos.

- Bueno– Brock detuvo el carro– Bajemos.


End file.
